marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlord (Sakaar) (Earth-616)
Butcher of the Plains, King of Skulls, Worldbreaker | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tower of the Warlord, Sakaar | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Sakaar | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warlord | Education = | Origin = Sakaaran Imperial | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Greg Land | First = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 709 | Death = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 713 | Quotation = I stopped holding on to anything. I was prepared to lose everything at any second. That's the only way to gain it all. I am the Worldbreaker! Fearing nothing and no one! | Speaker = Warlord | QuoteSource = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 711 | HistoryText = Before the fall of the Red King, the man that would become known as the Warlord was a Sakaaran criminal locked for life in the darkest prison of Crown City. When the capital exploded, the Warlord found himself free. Over time, he proceeded to conquer over a hundred tribes from Sakaar, uniting them into a single dominant faction. He regularly forced slaves and minor clans to battle for survival in a barbaric trial known as the Gauntlet. The Doka'abi became the first clan to make it past the Gauntlet's first round due to their members having sought the Hulk's help to fight on their behalf as their champion. Angered by the Hulk's victory, the Warlord demanded Lickspit to find how the Doka'abi opened the Great Portal, where the Hulk had came through, in order to fight somebody as strong as the Hulk to fight against him. After the Hulk made it through the second round, the Warlord invited him to his Tower for a feast. After the Warlord shared his backstory and philosophy of life with with his guest, the Hulk threatened to kill him if he cheated the Doka'abi Clan of freedom after winning the Gauntlet. After the Hulk passed the fourth round, the Warlord announced himself as the Hulk's final opponent. In preparation for the final round, the Warlord had his slaves ready a Soviet warhead he had obtained at some point. When the final battle was being announced, the Warlord abruptly attacked the Hulk and used tracking missiles on him. The Hulk turned the Warlord's arsenal against him, and evaded the missiles until he made the remaining two hit him while jumping at the Warlord, engulfing both of them in fire. When the Hulk tried to make the Warlord surrender, he warned him he would come after the Hulk's allies unless he was killed. The Warlord then had the nuclear warhead fired from the Tower to the battlefield. After knocking out cold the Warlord, the Hulk absorbed the radiation from the explosion. While the Doka'abi were celebrating the Hulk's victory, the clan's headman Chak approached the fallen Warlord and stabbed him in the chest with a spear. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Skilled fighter, swordsman, and military commander | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Missiles, a Soviet-made nuclear weapon, a sword | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fencing